1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting arrangement for a camera viewfinder and is particularly applicable to the mounting of a viewfinder of a television broadcast camera.
2. Description of Prior Art
In many filming conditions it is necessary for the camera to be capable of a wide range of movements. It is a common requirement for a camera, such as a television broadcast camera, to be adjustable in height from near ground level up to 12 feet from the ground and to be capable of plus or minus 60% of inclination. Such requirements present difficulties in providing a viewfinder which can be positioned by the camera operator so as to enable a reasonable working stance, especially when the camera nears the extremes of its movements. It will be appreciated that the viewfinder has a viewing screen onto which the image seen by the camera is projected independently of the permitted relative movement between the viewfinder and the camera.
Conventionally, the mounting arrangement for the viewfinder has consisted of simple linkages interconnecting the viewfinder and the camera. The linkages have held the viewfinder at a relatively large separation from the point of attachment to the camera, thus enabling movement of the viewfinder along a relatively large arc. Pivotal connection is provided between the linkages and the viewfinder so that the viewfinder can be suitably positioned even when the camera is inclined at large angles.
The conventional mounting arrangements are ungainly. The large degree of permissible movement and the often large separation of the viewfinder from the camera result in drastic variations in the position of the center of gravity of the combined camera and viewfinder and serious problems in balancing the camera result. In known mounting arrangements, the distance between the viewfinder and the camera is often such that it becomes necessary to provide special positions and locking arrangements to prevent damage to the mounting during transport of the camera.